


Black and White

by Layla Z (1D_Fan)



Series: Blended [3]
Category: GOT7, K-pop
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Past Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung | Jr., Past Relationship(s), a little fluff at the end, in name only - Freeform, jjparents, kid got7, possible triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 02:03:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15256986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1D_Fan/pseuds/Layla%20Z
Summary: Jaebum must come to terms with his past and the people it has hurt and Jinyoung is there to help.Read the tags please.





	Black and White

**Author's Note:**

> Just a reminder to read the tags.

~~~~Jaebum had never enjoyed living with his parents.

 

They were old and so traditional it was suffocating. But if he had to choose a hovering mother versus an abusive ex he’d take the former.

 

He had been diligently ignoring all Vincent’s calls, texts even those stupid alerts that we programmed into his calendar. Little 'I love you' messages that Jaebum used to think were greasy but he’d always end up smiling at. He knew blocking the number would send the message loud and clear that he was done and the fact that he hadn’t already was a sign to Vincent that he still had a chance.

 

Which wasn't as untrue as Jaebum wished it was. 

 

Jaebum thought he was stronger than that, than letting himself become someone else’s punching bag. But love had a sick way of twisting a person’s mind.

 

He thought, not for the first time about going back to seven months ago and dragging himself out of that convenience store. 

 

It was one of the warmest nights of the summer and Jaebum would have been out at the beach but Mark was coming down with a cold and Jaebum couldn’t figure out which medicine he should buy, if Mark would like bubble gum or grape flavor, whether he needed twelve or twenty four hour relief. He had the two bottles in his hands trying to decide when Vincent stepped over, smiling at him with big white teeth in a look that Jaebum would grow to hate.

 

“Confused?” he asked, ducking down to Jaebum’s level.

 

“Very.”

 

He chuckled a hearty sound that seemed to come from deep within, “Grape is always best and twelve hour for sure, the extra strength stuff always made me puke.”

 

“Right.” Jaebum set the other medicine down on the shelf giving Vincent a nod as he went up to the register.

 

Vincent followed behind him, “Got a kid?”

 

“Got three.” Jaebum expected him to take his leave, that’s what usually happened when kids got bought up. At one point Jaebum would try to hide them until the last possible second but it never seemed to work out in his favor and really they weren’t anything to be embarrassed about.

 

However, Vincent didn’t leave. He was taking the bottle from Jaebum’s hands and slapping a ten on the counter, “Sounds like a handful.”

 

“Hm.”

 

He handed the bag to Jaebum not giving up for a second, “You could say thank you.”

 

“I could? I hadn’t realized.” Jaebum threw one last look over his shoulder before crossing the street and heading for his apartment complex.

 

“Hey what’s your name?” Vincent called after him.

 

“Unavailable.” Jaebum smiled to himself thinking it was the most clever thing in the world.

 

“Let me know if you need any help…with the kids y’know. I’m a great babysitter.”

 

He wished he would’ve went with one of the home remedies his mother sent and skipped a few days at work while Mark got better. But he didn’t and it was too late to change anything.

 

Jaebum let out a long sigh his breath fogging up his glasses in the cold night air.

 

Fall was beginning to bleed into winter and pretty soon it’d be Yugyeom’s birthday and he’d have to start getting the soon to be three year old ready for school next year. It was crazy how fast they all went from palm sized crying blobs to knee height slightly less crying little people.

 

When the wind blew a little harder than it had all night, Jaebum pulled his coat tighter around himself. He had been trying to get some fresh air, after his mother started lecturing again but at some point leaning out the bathroom window to breathe turned into climbing out the bathroom window to sit on the roof while the rest of the house slept soundly.

 

It couldn’t have been more than half hour since Jaebum went out but he’d done so much thinking he wouldn’t be surprised if it was actually a few years. And with the way his eyes kept falling back to the phone sitting on the ledge a few feet in front of him, Jaebum wasn’t sure how long he could sit out there before he ended up doing something stupid. He was about ready to call it night but,

 

Fate however, had a different plan.

 

“Hello 9-1-1? I think my neighbor's crazy.”

 

Jaebum looked down to see Jinyoung standing on the lawn right in his mother’s rose garden staring up at him with a smirk.

 

“You want to know what the hell he’s doing up there? Hold on I’ll ask.”

 

“Ha. Hilarious.”

 

“Seriously, what are you doing?”

 

“Thinking.”

 

“You? Thinking? Oh god, maybe I should call the police.” He disappeared under the ledge before reappearing on the trestle trailing up the side of the house, he climbed onto the roof then over to Jaebum with a familiarity that left Jaebum in a momentary laughing fit.

 

“It feels like we’re in middle school again.” He said when Jinyoung looked at him funny.

 

“I wish,” he lifted his arms high above his head so they made a cracking noise, “But I’m not as young as I used to be.”

 

“…yeah.”

 

“What were you thinking about?”

 

Jaebum nodded toward his phone still open to the messages from his ex.

 

Jinyoung picked up the device scrolling through the texts, his face was stoic, not betraying any emotion as he read. When he was finished he said simply, “Oh.”

 

“I mean, he wasn't actually that bad-“

 

“Stop right there before I drag you to an insane asylum.”

 

Jaebum sighed. “I really screwed up.”

 

“That’s kind of what you do best.” Jinyoung said with a shrug.

 

“It is isn’t it.” Jaebum laughed humorlessly, “Screw things up and mistakes. Why am I so stupid?” He went to tug at his hair but before he could Jinyoung took his hands.

 

“That’s not you talking. Where’s the cocky jerk I know?”

 

Jaebum realized how cold Jinyoung had gotten, his hands shivering despite Jaebum’s warm fingers. He shook off his coat putting it around Jinyoung's shoulders, over the flimsy sweater the younger man wore. “I don’t know…dead.”

 

Jinyoung gripped his hands suddenly, so tight Jaebum yelped, “What do you mean by that?”

 

Jaebum wanted to smack himself for his momentary lapse in judgement with word choice, but instead he just shook his head.

 

Jinyoung didn’t let up for a second, scooting closer, “No what did you mean?”

 

“I just meant…that part of me isn’t here anymore. I’m not thinking about _that_.”

 

“You’d tell me if you were right? If you were having problems.”

 

Jaebum nodded, out of all the people in his life Jinyoung was probably the only person he felt like he could ever wholeheartedly trust.

 

Jinyoung appeared satisfied, his hold loosened but his hands remained locked around Jaebum’s.

 

When the wind picked up once more and Jinyoung shivered, Jaebum rearranged their hands so Jinyoung’s were placed protectively inside his, he would’ve moved in even closer so some of his body heat could travel but there was something about being close to another person that Jaebum wasn’t ready to handle just yet, even if it was Jinyoung.

 

“Still, don’t say that. I don’t want to think that asshole took something from you…you’re still you Jaebum you just have to get better.”

 

“It’s not just me he effected. You know Mark has nightmares? He wakes up worried sick about me because he’s so scared and Youngjae doesn’t know how to communicate half the time without hitting people. Who knows what’ll happen to Yugyeom.”

 

Jinyoung started to speak but Jaebum wasn’t finished just yet.

 

“If it was just me it’d be hard to heal I know but I let things go on for so long and the kids are having a hard time too. I just don’t know how it got this bad.” Jaebum felt his eyes prickle but scrubbed the wetness away quickly before he was full on crying.

 

Jinyoung was quiet for a long time before speaking, “You left. You figured out what you were worth and you left, it takes so much strength to do what you did…I know you feel guilty about how the kids are taking it but you did literally the best thing you could for them, it’s not your fault.”

 

“I’m supposed to protect them-“

 

“Yeah and show them that they shouldn’t take shit from anybody, especially the people that are supposed to love them. And you did that. You did all you could, it’s not your fault that guy was so fucked up and it’s not your fault that he did what he did.”

 

He grabbed Jaebum’s cheeks, searching for his eyes. When he found them, Jinyoung held the contact making sure every word hit home, “It’s. Not. Your. Fault.”

 

When Jaebum tried to shake out of his grasp Jinyoung held him steady, “Tell me you understand that?"

 

Jaebum thought all the way back to the first time it happened.

 

He was busy editing the video he had taken for one of his clients’ weddings. It had taken him a lot longer than he’d originally planned and after putting the kids to bed he put his headphones back over his ears and was messing with color filters when Vincent came in, leaning over the back of the chair and giving him light kisses to the neck.

 

At first Jaebum thought it was funny but a little distracting so he simply nudged him off. Vincent busied himself with getting ready for bed returning a few minutes later smelling like cucumbers. He went back over to Jaebum the kisses weren’t so light then, they were opened mouthed and spitty and Jaebum just wanted to work so he said plainly he was working and,

 

“Not right now.”

 

“You’ve been saying that for the last week. When is it going to be right now?”

 

“When I finish, which would be a lot faster if you just…” he nodded toward the bed and turned back to his work.

 

Vincent, seeming to have gone deaf just reattached his lips to Jaebum’s neck, one arm over his shoulders the other around his waist.

 

“I said no. Okay? Just let it go.” He tried to squirm out of the grip but the hold only tightened. “Vince.”

 

“All week I’ve been waiting. I think I deserve a reward. Don’t you?”

 

Jaebum kept pushing hoping he just hadn’t gotten the message but when Vincent kept on mouthing at his skin, going as far as to pop a few buttons on his shirt. Jaebum had enough, and bit down hard on his forearm.

 

Vincent staggered back staring down at his arm in shock but that didn’t last long before he was curling his fingers into a fist and shoving it deep into Jaebum’s gut.

 

Jaebum absently touched his stomach feeling a phantom pain, he had enough bruises elsewhere but the one below his ribs and just above his belly button never seemed to go away. He remembered it so clearly. How he doubled over and fell to the floor. How Vincent told him he was sorry right after, even got him an ice bag and helped him to the bed but most importantly Jaebum remembered saying no.

 

He looked back over to Jinyoung whose eyebrows knitted together, mouth drawn downward in a frown and nodded. “Yeah…yeah I understand.”

 

Jinyoung let out a breath, finally releasing him.

 

They sat in silence for a while longer. Jaebum recounting how many times he said no and tried to fight back only to lose.

 

Jinyoung watching him, ready to bring out some good ole hug therapy. 

 

When Jaebum finally spoke again it was to say, “Why couldn’t you have been this cool when we dated?” he chuckled.

 

“Me? I specifically remember you cheating on me with half the cheerleading squad.”

 

“Because you wouldn’t put out.”

 

Jinyoung scoffed, “Did you forget how Bambam got here?”

 

“That was after me though, you weren’t a dad yet.”

 

“You already got my first kiss, what makes you think I’d give you my virginity too?”

 

“Because I’m me obviously.”

 

“Yah.” Jinyoung gave him a shove causing Jaebum to put a hand down to stop himself and sending his phone flying off the roof.

 

It landed with a loud cracking sound and they were both quiet once again but once they made eye contact they couldn’t help the laughter bubbling in their chests from bursting out.

 

Jaebum thought his face might crack from how wide his smile was and he didn’t think he’d ever come down from the high of laughing along with his best friend on the roof of his parents house if it wasn’t for his mother sticking her head out the window above them chastising him.

 

“Im Jaebum if you don’t get off that roof and go to bed right now.”

 

Jinyoung pressed his lips together, trying to hold back his own laugh as Jaebum opened the bathroom window to crawl back inside leaning out to whisper a goodnight.

 

“Such a momma’s boy.”

 

“Is that Park Jinyoung I hear? Young man what are you doing on my roof?”

 

“Sorry Ahjumma I was just leaving.” He gave Jaebum a pluck on the forehead, “I hate you.”

 

Jaebum just smiled as Jinyoung crawled off out of sight.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Oh look another bad summary.
> 
> But anyway I know the tags might not be 100% so if you see something you think I should add or take out let me know but this is just more pre-marriage stuff that I thought would be nice to have. And since the next update to Blended won't be for another week (most likely) I thought I'd put this out there. Also I'd like to mention this is set in america but the boys are all of korean heritage. Which is why they still use some words here or there that they picked up from their parents.
> 
> As for ages in this one shot   
> Yugyeom (2)  
> Youngjae (5)  
> Mark (8)  
> And Bambam just because I mentioned him is 3. 
> 
> If you feel like it drop me some comments they help keep me motivated and thanks for reading! :)


End file.
